wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverstream
Silverstream is a race track located in Greenland. It made its only appearance in the original Wipeout game. Description Carved into a glacier and surrounded by sharp blue walls, Silverstream is widely regarded as the most difficult track in the F3600 League and one of the hardest Wipeout tracks of all time. Ice plains and fir trees comprise much of the outdoor scenery, while there is an ice cave early on and portions in tunnel. The course is dominated by split sections, and here it is vital the player takes a certain path in order to compete with the CPU pilots. The first fork is found at the very start of the lap, although the choice is not as significant as that located around halfway through. There, the left path is the only way to remain competitive, although it is much less forgiving than the right branch. As seen at Arridos IV, the second split sections cross midway through. At 6.4 km, it is the longest track in the F3600 League, but lap times are considerably shorter than the likes of Altima VII and Korodera. In common with most tracks in the original Wipeout game, Venom races take place during the day, while Rapier races are played at night. Walk-through The course immediately throws you into the first split, which is the shorter of the two. It is up to you which one you take, but the left branch is somewhat easier and will probably give you the biggest advantage. LEFT BRANCH: : Tap the left brake to take you into the left branch. Turn quickly to the right as you go up the slope and approach the peak. Just beyond this is a quick leftturn back to the main track, be ready to turn but don't jump the gun, or you'll get caught on the wall. Go down the slope and turn early as you go over the speed pads, they'll throw you back onto the track in a straight line and you'll hit the wall if you're not already facing the right way. RIGHT BRANCH: : Hit the right brake to take you onto the right branch, but almost immediately start a left turn as there is a sharp left hander waiting for you. Use the right brake to slide into the corner. Up ahead following this is a sharp right-left chicane to take you back to the main track. Move over to the left and swing the craft right into the first corner, making good use of the brakes to slide the craft in. Almost immediately swing the craft the other way as youenter the second corner. If you can slide over to the right, you'll hit a double speed pad as you go back onto the main straight. The track quickly curls round to the left, move over to the right as you go through here. Whatever you do, do NOT hit the speed pads on the left, as up ahead is the sharpest corner in the game: a 180 degree left hairpin. Tap both airbrakes to slow yourself down a little: you'll never get through at full pelt unless you are in a FEISAR or maybe an AG Systems if you're lucky. As you approach the apex, lift off the thruster, slam on the left brake and turn the craft through 180 degrees. Hopefully there will be enough momentum to carry you round the apex, or you'll just be facing straight back the way you came. As you exit, immediately slam on the right brake as there is a sharp right directly after this one. Go up the straight for a quick break. Turn early into the next right hander and shift in using the left brake. Then immediately hit the left brake to turn yourself into the sharp left that follows, shifting in with the right brake. Go up the slope and be ready for a small left turn at the top, a light tap of the left brake should line you up. Unlike other peak jumps, raise the nose as you go over here to soften your landing. Up ahead is the lead-in to the next split. This small split here is similar to the double helix split on Arridos, but the central part is longer and crossing to the opposite side is quite difficult, so whichever branch you intend to take on the main split, go the same way here. Turn into the split in the same way as you did for Arridos and use the appropriate brake to slide yourself back onto the track as you exit the other side. Now comes the main split of Silverstream, the split that will pretty much decide your race. This is really important: ALWAYS TAKE THE LEFT BRANCH. While it is more complex, it is much shorter and will shave off as much as five seconds from the other branch. If you take the right branch, you will pretty much end your race there and then as you probably won't see another craft for the remainder of the race. LEFT BRANCH: : The branch you should always take. Hit the left brake to take you into the branch and the quickly tap the right one to take you back on course. the track curls round to the left and leads into a sharp left at the end. Overturn as you approach and use the right brake to drag you in. The next corner series is very tricky and should be taken quite slowly. A shallow right is immediately followed by a very sharp left, which can really screw up your approach. Hit both brakes to slow you a little on the approach, turn early for the right hander and then almost immediately slam on the left brake to set yourself up for the left hander. Use the right brake to pull yourself in. You will probably hit the back wall, but you shouldn't lose too much time if you do as there is a double speed pad ont he left that can get you going again. Another sharp right- left chicane marks the exit to the branch. Turn early and shift in, letting up on the thruster as you approach. Once through, switch brakes and swing the craft round the other way. Hit the speed pads to take you back onto the main circuit. RIGHT BRANCH: : Avoid this branch like the plague, but if you are unlucky enough to end up on it, here's how it goes. Tap the right brake to direct yourself onto the right branch and use the left to bring yourself level. Go over the speed pads and follow the track round to the left. Go over the speed pad on the left and round the shallow left bend at the top of the slope. Hit the speed pad on the right and tap the right brake to bring you onto the jump. Raise the nose to soften the landing, immediately turning into the left hander waiting at the bottom. There are three sharp turns ahead with four speed pads in front of them, going left-right-left. Before you hit the speed pads, begin turning for the corner. You won't need to shift as much as the speed pads will propel you into the corner, but the last two are fairly fast so letting up on the thrust would be a good idea. After the last one, exit onto the straight to hit four speed pads and back onto the main straight. The final section has a shallow right-left chicane with a grid of speed pads leading in. Use the brakes lightly to guide yourself through and head over the line. Gallery Silverstream 1a.png|Silverstream, Venom Silverstream 2a.png|Silverstream, Rapier Silverstream 2b.png Unity_2019-03-07_23-08-53.png|Silverstream - Venom Unity_2019-03-07_23-08-59.png|Silverstream - Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-09-03.png|Silverstream - Wireframe Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout (video game)